


【银魂同人】晨昏线

by ssshino



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssshino/pseuds/ssshino
Summary: 早年（？）作品，构思和行文都很雷，慎点。





	【银魂同人】晨昏线

**Author's Note:**

> [搬运自Lofter：蒼川夜雨 - https://hoshinosuna.lofter.com/，搬运日：2020/06/12，发布日由于Lofter的审核已不可考，为估算日期]
> 
> 依然是原作衍生，一次成型。  
> 这次是动乱篇，列车暗杀之前一点的剧情，总悟视角。  
> 终于一千多点也能写出像样的东西了！标题是脸滚键盘起的不要在意……
> 
> 有些小彩蛋啊梗啊什么的请自行发掘w（谁管你  
> 似乎没有什么别的要写的了_(:3 」∠)_请不要大意地食用吧
> 
> 不起眼的BGM[http://www.songtaste.com/song/405762/]（2020/6/13注：链接已失效，我也不记得是什么歌了，感到很淦  
> 以下正文。

穿过玻璃窗射进狭小空间的昏暗夕阳像是要逃离地平线的追捕一般踩着细小的步子在墙上拉出一束又一束橘红的斑纹，很明显列车正在通过一条长得令人有些不安的弯道。车厢之间的闩钩禁不住拉扯发出声声哀叫，想必也已大限将至。  
耳机里乐队鼓手仿佛不要命地在敲打着节奏，聒噪的贝斯有如夏日祭典上花火点燃前令人莫名兴奋而又焦躁的引线。主唱的嘶吼意外地能听清歌词，字里行间一股城池欲摧的压迫感侵犯着大脑的神经，每一缕思绪都无处可逃。背上靠着的墙壁随着列车的行进不时传来激烈的震动，拍打着肩膀关节发出松骨一般的喀嚓响声，却出乎意料地合上了叩击心脏的鼓点。整齐的拍子里混进了不和谐的音轨，听得出那是来自背后的脚步声，优雅而狂妄。  
回头时他不经意眺望一眼窗外——远山丛中通红的落日，光芒已经微弱的如同风中之烛。

“看守的工作辛苦了。”来人眯细着凤眼，露着说不出味道的微笑。他眼神一转，落到对方腰间的佩刀：  
“是那把菊一文字吗。真是把不错的刀，正配你这样的人才，冲田君。”  
“过奖了。”即便听到有些近乎谄媚的褒扬他也不曾有意取下耳机，只是语气冷淡地答道——不过这也是他一贯的作风。  
“刀是把好刀。”他的左手轻轻抚上刀柄，“虽说配我这样的人可惜了，但今晚看来不委屈它是不行了啊。”  
“冲田君说笑了。”男人推一推鼻梁上的眼镜，两枚镜片反射着头顶惨淡的灯光，“在我的立场这么说不太合适，不过确实很想见一见有着真选组剑豪之名的才俊的英姿啊。”  
“还是别这么说为好吧。那样保不准真会有人想要突破我这边的守卫呐。”他微微一歪头露出孩子般戏谑的笑，朱红的瞳孔里似有一瞬闪光。  
“哈哈哈……那到时可真要拜托你了。”对方跟着笑起来，似乎在嘲讽一个不切实际的妄想，“实话说，冲田君愿意加入我的计划，还真是帮了我个大忙呐。那么今晚辛苦了。”  
“请等一等。”他叫住意欲离开的男人，“我还有一个问题想请教。”  
“哦？”  
“人都说菊一文字是把宝刀，是把光是看了就能感受到上面流转的灵气的刀。”  
他低下头，似乎是在凝神注视着腰间，长长的刘海无声地垂下来，遮住他清秀的眉眼。  
“传说中这样的刀大多是有着自己的意志的吧。万一今晚这刀要不顺从我的意思去守卫这节列车，到时该怎么办呢。”  
话语淡漠而少有起伏，但男人听了这话却抚掌轻笑。  
“真是精彩的问题。”一双凤眼愈眯愈紧，却射出愉悦的光，“我说过的吧？宝刀配人杰，反过来也只有人杰，才能将手中的宝刀驾驭自如。”  
说罢他转身推开来时的门，再度留下少年独自守在门口兀自离去。

“真是夸夸其谈的说辞。”看到那人走到不见，他忍不住皱一皱好看的鼻子。  
“很遗憾，我这把刀，就算有自己的意志，也从很久以前就只听令于一个人了。”  
话音不一会就消失在车厢里，耳机里渐行渐远的吉他也宣告了音乐的终结。于是冲田总悟再一次眺望窗外——完全的夜幕之下群山的轮廓跌宕起伏，唯一的光源只有偶尔出现的、萤火一般珍贵的信号灯。 擦肩而过的站牌油漆剥落，已经看不清上面写着怎样的字迹。  
属于暗夜之光的舞台，帷幕已然拉开。


End file.
